


Total Drama Treasure Hunt

by Awenseth



Category: Total Drama
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The producers have decided to let the two finalist rest for a week while the losers get the chance to take part in a treasure hunt as two men teams, not knowing that in some cases it will even be a hunt for their emotions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Drama Treasure Hunt

The sun raised shining above the Playa des Losers waking the ones voted out of the game in their rooms. There were only two more campers left on the other side of the island, Gwen and Owen. Everyone had a good laugh as yesterday a totally shaven Heather appeared last night, it was really amusing. So now after waking up went everyone to get themselves some of that delicious breakfast the chefs made for them.

As the twenty ex-champers were eating or chatting with each other, even if they have no chance to win the price they still had won something a few of them found love while the others friends. Suddenly the door opened and no one other then Chris walked inside with his usual grin on his face.

"Hello my dear ex-champers, hope you have slept well." he said smiling and fully ignoring the glares and the mutterings along the line " _not thanks to you back then"_ and _"here ARE we allowed to sleep"_ and a few more vulgular ones from Duncan.

"Well then the producers decided to let the two finalists rest for a whole week and so that you don't get bored in the meantime you can choose from two things, the first one will give one person the chance to go up against the winner of Total Drama Island" at this perked everyone up.

"And what might this idea be?" Duncan asked in an interested tone.

"Why a Battle Royal of course, the last one alive will go against the winner." Chris said in an amused tone as he watched everyone expect Duncan, Eva and a grinning Izzy pale in horror, Cody, DJ, Beth, Katie, Sadie and Lindsay even jumped up from their seats.

"And erm…what is the other option?" Courtney asked faintly.

"Ah yes they said that we would get some problems if we brought this also so they suggested a treasure hunt which will take a whole week with you getting clues occasionally, ah yes and you will be working in pairs." Chris added ignoring the moans he got.

"At least this is better then murdering each other." Trent said as he managed to convince a still shaking Cody to get down from his lap and don't crush his ribs.

"Well then everyone the pairs are the following, by the way these were put together by the producers and there is no chance for trading partners." at this more groans come.

"Get over with it already we don't have all day." Eva snapped making everyone flinch and stare helplessly at the exit the chefs were already hiding and praying that she doesn't find them.

"As already said the pairs will be: Lindsay and Tyler" at this the pair smiled at each other "Eva and Ezekiel" the poor boy flinched while the others threw him symphatic looks he might have been acting like a sexist in the beginning, but he started to change and really no one should be faced with Eva "the next partners are Katie and Sadie" the two girls cheered while hugging" Duncan and Courtney, Bridgette and Geoff, Harold with LeShawna, Cody with Noah, DJ with Beth, Izzy with Trent and Heather will be working together with Justin." and with that Chris left to go and tell Gwen and Owen that they can relax for a week.

"At least I got a good partner." Heather said to herself while everyone stood up to go and do what they want till probably the first clue arrives not even knowing the chaos which will soon come.


End file.
